sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ursaring
Ursaring (アーサリング, Āsaringu) is a Normal-type Hibernator Pokémon that is known to be the evolved form of Teddiursa starting at level 30. Apperance :Voice actor: Unshō Ishizuka (both English and Japanese) Ursaring are tall, bear-like Pokémon″. Ursaring have brown fur covering their bodies, except for their black-nosed muzzles, ear insides, the paw pads on their feet and a ring on their trunk which are all a light tan. The fur on Ursaring’s shoulders is shaggier compared to the rest of the fur on Ursaring’s body, to the extent that they resemble epaulettes. They usually stand on their short, three-clawed back feet and seem to be mostly bipedal, using their long, clawed forelegs to climb trees or collect food. As in their pre-evolution, they have small, ball-like tails. Its height is 5'11" and weight is 60.2 lbs. Gender differences The fur around a female Ursaring's shoulders is longer than that of a male. Gallery Special abilities Despite their large bulk, Ursaring are quite happy to climb trees in search of food or refuge. Ursaring also have an incredible sense of smell, being able to distinguish any scent. Behavior Ursaring are known for their food-collecting habits; they often walk through forests in the mornings to collect Berries. They also have an excellent sense of smell and use it to find and dig up food buried deep underground. They have been observed scratching trees, leaving marks which show that they bear good fruit. Despite their large size, they are able to find food and sleep in the treetops, although they still prefer to snap trees with their forelegs and eat the fallen Berries. Like real-life bears, Ursaring can be quite aggressive when angered or especially when protecting their Teddiursa offspring. However, they seldom attack unprovoked. Habitat Both Ursaring and its pre-evolution Teddiursa live in mountainous regions. However, they both have been observed to be in forested areas as well. Diet Like its pre-evolution, it's likely that Ursaring have a preference for honey over other food. In the wild, they usually forage for Berries, roots and other plant material. They appear to be herbivores, but considering their muscular body structure and sharp claws, they may eat meat like real bears and be omnivores. However, there has been no documented evidence backing this claim. Major appearances Paul's Ursaring Paul owns an Ursaring, which he caught in Different Strokes for Different Blokes. Other Ursaring has made appearances in numerous episodes, such as its debut in Forest Grumps, where it scared or chased Ash Ketchum, Sonic the Hedgehog, Thomas Jones and their friends, the Eggman Empire or Team Rocket out of its territory. The Teddiursa in UnBEARable was using its adorable looks to trick Trainers into giving it food. At the end of the episode, it evolved into Ursaring and lost its cute looks. But it realized that people were simply afraid of it, so it continued to steal Trainers' food. Minor appearances Multiple Ursaring appeared in A Better Pill to Swallow where they were attracted by the Shuckle juice that Team Rocket drank. An Ursaring briefly appeared in Imitation Confrontation under the ownership of an unnamed Trainer. Two Ursaring were among the Pokémon competing in the Pokémon Sumo Wrestling in Ring Masters. An Ursaring and Teddiursa also had a cameo in Celebi: Voice of the Forest, as two of the Pokémon living in Celebi's forest. Also, multiple Ursaring lived in the same forest. An Ursaring was seen in the wild in The Legend of Thunder! along with a Teddiursa. In As Cold as Pryce, an Ursaring appeared in Pryce's flashback as one of the Pokémon which fought against his Piloswine. In Outrageous Fortunes, Delaney's Poliwrath defeated an Ursaring while it was under the control of Team Rocket. In Entei at Your Own Risk, an angry Ursaring drove the gang away after encountering them. An Ursaring was one of the Pokémon that fought in a battle as seen in a flashback in Pop Goes The Sneasel. An Ursaring under the ownership of an unknown Trainer lost in a qualifying match for the Silver Conference in A Claim to Flame!. In Going For A Spinda, an Ursaring parent rescued its baby Teddiursa from Team Rocket, who had it disguised as a Spinda in order to lure a real Spinda to rescue it. Ursaring, together with Teddiursa, appeared in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. An Ursaring is used by one of the students of Pokémon Summer Academy in the first leg of the Pokémon Triathlon in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. Another Ursaring appeared in Promoting Healthy Tangrowth! A group of Ursaring appeared in An Egg Scramble, where they chased off Team Rocket. An Ursaring appeared in the opening scenes of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A wild Ursaring appeared in Danger, Sweet as Honey!, attacking Ash and his friends with Hyper Beam. An Ursaring appeared in BW130. An Ursaring appeared in SS026. An Ursaring appeared in a flashback in BW134. Pokédex entry Ursaring, Hibernator Pokémon. The evolved form of Teddiursa. As an excellent tree climber, it snaps trees with its front legs, and eats the fallen fruit. Ursaring has such a keen sense of smell that it can even find food that has been buried Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Brown-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon